moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew
Andrew (portrayed by Markice Moore) is a minor character from the third season of The Walking Dead. A prisoner at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, he was locked in a cafeteria along with Tomas, Axel, Oscar and Big Tiny. When Rick Grimes' group entered the prison, they opened the cafeteria doors and entered to take shelter from the zombies roaming around in the corridors. Similar to the other prisoners, Andrew was confused about what was going on. He was shocked after being told by Rick about what had happened to the world. When Tomas claimed the prison, Andrew stood with him, but they ended up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for help clearing Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny was scratched and is told by Rick that there was nothing they could do about his infection. Andrew stood up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must have been a way to save him. He witnessed Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but didn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas attempted to kill Rick twice. Rick responded by killing Tomas' by hacking into Tomas' skull with a machete. Andrew attempted to attack Rick, but instead, was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he'd, "better run." Andrew then attempted to avoid the walkers closing in on him. As Rick turned to leave, he heard Andrew's screams, presuming that he was eaten alive. Death Andrew reappears in the episode "The Killer Within". At the beginning of the episode, a mysterious figure is seen dragging a deer corpse to the prison gates, and begins to lure walkers into the prison. After breaking the secure lock on the gates with an axe, the figure then leaves a heart on the ground and disappears into the prison. Later on, after walkers begin to flood the prison, the prison's alarms are activated, and Rick, Daryl and Oscar go to shut them down before more walkers arrive. While Daryl is busy holding a door shut, and Rick and Oscar are shutting the alarms down, Andrew appears, revealing that he is the mysterious figure and then tries to kill Rick with an axe, but misses. It is revealed that Andrew survived the encounter with the walkers that Rick had left him in and ultimately set in motion the events that led to the walkers invading the prison, which ended up killing T-Dog and causing Lori to give birth and die in the process. Rick then attacked Andrew, and the two then began to fight. Rick's gun was dropped during the scuffle, and was picked up by Oscar. Andrew yelled for Oscar to kill Rick, which would allow them to take their prison back. Oscar, however, turned the gun on Andrew, and shot him in the head, killing him. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:The Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Death by Shooting